Close Encounters of the Petrelli Kind
by bloodtears16
Summary: peter and nathan get closer. petrellicest. slash. not graphic. rated for incest. this is my first petrellicest so please r&r and let me know how im doing. there will be 3 chapters
1. Food Fight

Close Encounters of the Petrelli Kind

Chapter 1: Food Fight

Peter came tearing out of the kitchen, followed by Nathan. They rounded the living room couch, went back to the kitchen, and into the parlor.

They both knew a food fight was completely immature for a twenty two year old nurse and a twenty seven year old politician. But they couldn't help it.

Peter's weapon of choice was ketchup. Nathan's was chocolate syrup. They ran around the house, giggling with childhood glee.

Peter was rounding the couch at full speed again when he slipped on a mixture of the two sauces. Down he went on his back. Nathan was right on his tail and ended up tripping over his feet, landing stomach down on Peter.

Nathan propped himself up on his arms, but didn't lift off his brother. They locked eyes and Peter gasped. Nathan burst into giggles, collapsing on top of him again. Peter had no idea why he was laughing. What he did know was that if Nathan didn't get off of him soon, they would be having a very interesting dinner conversation.

"Nathan, what the hell are you laughing at?"

"You have chocolate all over your face!"

Peter couldn't help but laugh too, the vibrations not helping his situation at all. Nathan lifted again and they smiled goofily at each other. Slowly, his hand reached up and his finger trailed along the chocolate on Peter's cheek. Peter gasped again, chills running all through him. They never broke eye contact as Nathan licked the chocolate off his finger. His face was so close, Peter could have lifted his head and kissed him.

Nathan must have seen the spark in eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I-I-I," he stuttered as he turned red. He was shaking all over, blushing, and couldn't control his breathing.

Just then, the door opened and they heard Claire's voice. "Peter I wanted to…What the hell happened here?"

Nathan jolted off of Peter and popped up from behind the couch. Peter slowly sat up, flushed and still shaking.

"We…we uh," Peter cleared his throat.

"We had a food fight," Nathan finished with a sheepish grin, turning red.

Claire just stared and shook her head. "My father and my uncle, the two people I look up to the most, are having a food fight in their one hundred and eighty thousand dollar a month New York apartment. I've lost all faith in humanity." She walked into the kitchen and screamed.

Nathan and Peter grinned at each other, pleased with the mess they made. But there was something else in their gaze, both thinking about the moment they shared before Claire came in. But Claire's exclamation of "Seriously?" brought them back and they went in to clean up.


	2. Pens!

Chapter 2: Pens!

Nathan opened the front door and was promptly attacked by pens. "Jesus!" he shouted as he dodged and ducked.

Peter giggled as he stood up. "Sorry man. I'm just practicing my telekinesis. It needs work. Are you okay?"

"Yea, just remember to concentrate next time."

They both bent down to pick up the pens. Nathan reached his hand out and it landed on Peter's hand. They gasped but didn't pull away. Their eyes locked and Peter's breathing shallowed. His long bangs fell in his eyes and Nathan brushed them away, tucking them behind his ear and stroking his face.

Inches away from each other, but still not close enough, Nathan crawled closer. He thought about their food fight a few days ago, about how close he had come to kissing Peter. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like that, shouldn't be moving closer and closer, but Peter was like a magnet. His pull was strong.

Still staring at each other, the phone rang, loud and startling in the silence. They both jumped.

"I should..uh…get that," Peter said.

"Yea." Nathan remained on the floor, watching Peter walk away. All he wanted to do was chase after him and never let him go.


	3. Connected

Chapter 3: Connected

Peter lay on his bed, listening to the stream of water coming from the shower. He found it relaxing and strangely erotic. But that was probably because Nathan was the one using it.

He hated to admit it, but he wanted Nathan more than anything. He'd wanted him since they were teenagers. He knew it was wrong, they were brothers, but he couldn't help it. He loved him.

He reviewed the past week in his head. They had been so forbiddingly close to each other. Lips almost touching in the kiss he had yearned for for years. Something took hold of him and he just couldn't take it anymore. He had to have him.

He stood up, taking a shaky breath, and walked to the bathroom. He held his hand out and grabbed the knob. At the same time, Nathan held the knob on the other side. Nathan was quicker.

The door opened and Peter's knees went weak. Nathan stood dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Wow," he breathed.

"What?" Nathan asked.

Slowly, Peter touched Nathan's shoulder and ran his hand down his chest. Nathan tensed at first, but quickly succumbed to the feeling. He groaned as Peter moved closer. Their eyes locked in an intense stare of passion. Peter's face was so close. Nathan ached to kiss him, but he was paralyzed.

Finally, Peter pressed his lips against Nathan's. Two moans, kept in, kept secret, for years, were released. They blended, each one unique, yet similar.

They melted into each other, became one as they drunkenly stumbled back to Peter's bedroom. Everything finally fell into place, finally made sense.

They had a few close calls, but this was it. This was what they both wanted. They were friends, brothers, and lovers. And nothing would break them apart.


End file.
